A conversation
by CuteLilFanGirl
Summary: A charriet fanfic inspried by friday nights episode


Inspired by the episode that aired on Friday 28th June 2019

Harriet had just made Will back to wherever he was staying, sighing she walked back to the garage pausing for a second she hesitated before stepping inside. "We should probably talk." Harriet said looking at Cain who appeared to be working on one of the cars, he set down one of the tools that was in his hand and he turned round

"you should have told me who he was." He said repeating the statement he made earlier "why didn't you tell me who he was?" He asked leaning against the motor he was working on, a sigh escaped her lips as she heard the question she glanced down at the floor then she looked back at Cain, taking a small breath Harriet spoke

"Because I knew exactly how you'd react, you attacked him as soon as he came in, which pretty much proves my point. If I had told you who he was once I knew he was in the village or if I'd told you in the pub, your reaction would have been the same or worse. Though I've got one question for you... why do you seem to care so much? Why did you attack Will?" Harriet asked leaning against the door frame. Cain took a few steps closer to Harriet

"of course I was going to react the way I did he had know right to terrorise you for months, that smarmy git deserved a lot more than being shoved into the wall. You should have told me who he was, and to answer the last two questions, because I care about you. I've always cared about you and I probably always will."

Harriet looked at Cain as she listened to him talk "you could have done something stupid that could have gotten you arrested!" Harriet said sighing, she ran a hand through her hair she wasn't even sure why she cared. Both men where her ex's, and part of her knew that she shouldn't care if they had killed each other, she probably should have left them to fight it out but instead she stopped things before they could kick off. She for a short moment "I care about you too and thank you for what you did, or what you where going to do even though it was totally reckless and stupid. I get that you are angry about what he did, but he appears to be genuine about wanting to start over and making things right with Dawn which is the other reason I didn't mention who he was, because those who are aware of who he is know about the stalking and it's not like they'd be up for hearing his side of the story once learning the truth at least with his method of only partially telling people who he is it might actually let them see who he is, who he's trying to become. I think he does regret the whole stalking and trying to kill me thing. I th..." she was cut off by Cain "he what?! As in actually tried to kill you? I think I need to teach him a lesson." Cain said walking towards the door, he was more angry now and he was pretty sure that kid he got his hands on Will he'd actually kill him. Harriet quickly blocked his path firmly placing her hands on his chest lightly pushing him back "Cain no! I'm not going to let you do something stupid." Harriet said looking at him.

"Harriet move, now, he can't get away with what he's done!" Cain says looking down at the woman who he still had feelings for. Harriet shook her head "no I'm not letting you make some colossally stupid mistake for him and he's not getting away with it, his daughter pretty much doesn't want anything to do with him at the moment and considering how word spreads round this village it won't be long until everyone else finds out, I'm pretty sure that is going to be bad enough for him without you doing anything crazy." She says

Cain stayed silent he looked down at her hands which where still placed on his chest, he closed the gap between them then placed a hand on the back of her neck while the other hand went to her waist he kissed her. Her arms looped round his neck as she immediately kissed back, no reluctance or hesitation it just felt right, after a few moments Harriet was the one to pull away first "that probably was the best idea, you are with Moira and I'm trying to figure out how to handle this Will stuff." "Actually Moira and I split up, for good this time." He said then he kissed her again.


End file.
